List of programs broadcast by The WB
The following is a list of programs broadcast by The WB. Some programs were carried over to The CW, a network formed through a partnership between WB parent company Time Warner and UPN corporate parent CBS Corporation, in September 2006 following the closure of The WB. Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Former programming Note: Programs that are marked in bold '''transitioned to The CW. '''Dramas * 7th Heaven ''(1996-2006) * ''Angel ''(1999-2004) * ''Birds of Prey ''(2002) * ''Back Sash ''(2003) * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''(1997-2001) * ''Charmed ''(1998-2006) * ''Dawson's Creek ''(1998-2003) * ''D.C. ''(2000) * ''Dead Last ''(2001) * ''Everwood ''(2002-2006) * ''Felicity ''(1998-2002) * ''Gilmore Girls ''(2000-2006) * ''Glory Days '' * ''Hyperion Bay ''(1998-1999) * ''Jack & Bobby ''(2004-2005) * ''Jack & Jill ''(1999-2001) * ''Just Legal ''(2005-2006) * ''The Bedford Diaries ''(2006) * [[Moody's Point|''Moody's Point]]'' ''(2003-2006) * The Mountain ''(2004-2005) * 'One Tree Hill '(2003-2006) * ''Popular ''(1999-2001) * ''Related ''(2005-2006) * ''Rescue 77 ''(1999) * ''Roswell ''(1999-2001) * ''Safe Harbor ''(1999) * ''Savannah ''(1996-1997) * 'Smallville '(2001-2006) * ''Summerland ''(2004-2005) * 'Supernatural '(2005-2006) * ''Tarzan ''(2003) * ''Three ''(1998) * ''Vampire High ''(2002) * ''Young Americans ''(2000) '''Comedies' * All About the Andersons (2003-2004) * Alright Already (1997-1998) * The Army Show (1998) * Baby Blues (2000) * Blue Collar TV (2004-2006) * Brutally Normal (2000) * Brotherly Love (1996-1997) (NBC: 1995-1996) * [[Cats Don't Dance (1998 TV series)|''Cats Don't Dance]]' '(1998-2006) * ''Cleghorne! (1995) * Do Over (2002-2003) * Drew Carey's Green Screen Show (2004) * Family Affair (2002-2003) * First Time Out (1995) * For Your Love (1998-2002) (NBC: 1998) * Greetings from Tucson (2002-2003) * Grosse Pointe (2000) * Grounded for Life (2003-2005) (Fox: 2001-2003) * The Help (2004) * Hype (2000-2001) * The Jamie Foxx Show (1996-2001) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment (2002-2004) * [[Jay: The Teenage Years|''Jay: The Teenage Years]]' '(2001-2006) * ''Kelly Kelly (1998) * Kirk (1995-1997) * Life with Roger (1996-1997) * Like Family (2003-2004) * Living With Fran (2005-2006) * Maybe It's Me (2001-2002) * Mission Hill (1999-2000) * Modern Men (2006) * Movie Stars (1999-2000) * Muscle (1995) * Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1996-1998) * Nikki (2000-2002) * Off Centre (2001-2002) * The Parent 'Hood (1995-1999) * Pepper Dennis (2006) * Popular (1999-2001) * Raising Dad (2001-2002) * Reba (2001-2006) * Run of the House (2003-2004) * Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2000-2003) (ABC: 1996-2000) * Sister, Sister (1995-1999) (ABC: 1994-1995) * Smart Guy (1997-1999) * Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge (2003-2005) * The Oblongs (2001-2002) * The PJs (2000-2001) (Fox: 1999-2000) * The Steve Harvey Show (1996-2002) * The Tom Show (1997-1998) * The Wayans Bros. (1995-1999) * Twins (2005-2006) * [[Uberpuppy the Arctic Wolf|''Uberpuppy the Arctic Wolf]]' '(2004-2006) * ''Unhappily Ever After (1995-1999) * What I Like About You (2002-2006) * Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane (2000) Reality/other * Beauty and the Geek (2005-2006) * Boarding House: North Shore (2003) * High School Reunion (2003-2005) * Pepsi Smash * Popstars (2001-2003) * The Starlet (2005) * Studio 7 (2004) * Superstar USA (2004) * The Surreal Life (2003-2004) * Survival of the Richest (2006) Daytime (Aired as Daytime WB; transitioned to The CW Daytime.) * 8 Simple Rules (2005-06) * ER (2005-06) * What I Like About You (2006)